de_rare_wezensfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vederklauw/ Stavro's kat
De meeste onder ons kennen hem al wel: Ernst Stavro Blofeld, de grote schurk uit de James Bond-films. Maar als je even kijkt naar de casting in de EO-versies, merk je dat Blofeld er in iedere film weer helemaal anders uitziet. Hoe komt dat? We doen een gokje. Stavro's kat Het was een warme dag ergens op de Caraïben toen de befaamde James Bond weer met een meisje lag te flirten, toen hij opeens telefoon kreeg vanuit Londen dat "M" hem onmiddellijk wilde spreken. Na zijn verloving te hebben afgebroken nog voor die goed en wel begonnen was, nam hij eerst de boot naar de VSA. Daarna ging hij héél, héél vlug naar de luchthaven, want hij hield niet van de geur van hotdogs (arme honden!) en nam er het vliegtuig naar Londen. Eenmaal daar legde "M" hem uit dat hij dringend op pat moest om Ernst Stavro Blofeld, de superschurk, op te sporen en in te rekenen. Toegegeven, hij had het ook via de telefoon kunnen vertellen, maar Bond was al zo vaak dood gemeld, dat hij absoluut zeker wilde zijn. Vol enthousiasme ging Bond aan de slag, zeggend dat hij "die griezel van een Blofeld en zijn luie platsnoet van een kat" graag nog eens een loer wou draaien. Veel tijd kostte het hem niet om een eerste spoor te vinden naar Blofeld. Nog diezelfde avond liep hij voorbij een net die dag geopende Bond-pistolenwinkel, en juist dan besefte hij dat hij zijn eigen pistool op de Caraïben vergeten was. Natuurlijk ging hij dus graag de winkel binnen om een nieuw Bond-pistool te kopen. Eenmaal binnen zag hij dat alle pistolen in feite gewoon ''foto's ''van pistolen waren. "Niet zo aardig van die grappenmakers", was zijn commentaar, toen hij opeens langs achteren werd neergeslagen. Toen Bond drie dagen later bijkwam zat hij vastgebonden op een stoel in een of ander mysterieus labo. Drie gemaskerde gedaantes stonden voor hem. 'Ha', riep hij uit. 'Jullie weten toch wel zeker dat ik James Bond ben? Ik ontsnap uit iedere situatie, hoe uitzichtloos die ook lijkt.' Waarop de drie gemaskerden elkaar even aankeken en knikten. 'Juist, maar het gaat hier om ''uitzichtloze ''situaties. Wat als we je nu eens voor een makkelijk dilemma plaatsten? Je moet gewoon het juiste antwoord op het raadsel vinden als je wilt blijven leven.' Waarop zeer zelfverzekerd verklaarde dat dat geen probleem voor hem zou zijn. 'Nou', zei de tweede gemaskerde, 'het raadsel luidt als volgt: wat is er het grootst? Een pinda, de maan, een ketel, of een olifant.' 'Een olifant', antwoordde Bond meteen. De gemaskerden keken elkaar aan alsof ze op het punt stonden in huilen uit te barsten. 'Stomkop!' riep de derde opeens. 'Hopelijk kan onze meester je wat verstand geven.' Hij drukte op een knop en Bond voelde dat hij door de lucht suisde, om uiteindelijk, nog steeds op de stoel vastgebonden, in een of ander donker en mysterieus kantoor terecht te komen. Hij zag er niemand, maar grijnsde toen hij een witte Perzische kat op een bureau zag zitten. 'Dag dikkerdje', begroette hij het dier grijnzend. 'IK BEN NIET DIK!!!' spuugde de kat opeens. 'Jij noemt me al dik sinds het begin van mijn carrière, maar nou is het daarmee afgelopen! Je hebt het mij te bont gemaakt!' Om die onbewuste woordspeling moest onze geheim agent wel even lachen. 'Ach, wat kan jou het nou schelen? Het is je baasje, het hoofd van SPECTRE, dat ik moet hebben.' Daarop keek de kat hem even sluw aan en snorde. 'IK ben het criminele meesterbrein van Spectre', mauwde hij. Daar schrok Bond toch wel even van. En hij schrok zelfs nog meer toen een licht aanknipte en een hele serie Blofelds tevoorschijn kwam, met allemaal een heel verschillend uiterlijk. 'Zie je, geheim agentje?' treiterde de kat. 'Je denkt steeds je aartsvijand overwonnen te hebben, maar je hebt altijd robots nagejaagd. ''Mijn ''robots. En nu is het tijd om met jou af te rekenen. Maal hem tot kattenvoer!' schreeuwde hij opeens uit. Bond dacht koortsachtig na. Hij moest iets bedenken, en vlug. 'Laat me leven', zei hij ten slotte. 'Wie denkt er nu ook dat ik ooit door een kat ontvoerd kan zijn? Wie zou er ooit kunnen geloven dat jij werkelijk het hoofd bent van SPECTRE?' Daar moest de kat even over nadenken. Een sluw lachje verscheen. 'Ja, als je het zo stelt... Laat hem onmiddellijk vrij!' schreeuwde hij erachteraan. Als de wind spoedde Bond zich terug naar het hoofdkwartier om "M" alles te vertellen wat hij te weten was gekomen. Die dacht echter dat Bond gek geworden was en liet hem twee dagen in eens dwangbuis zette. Eenmaal vrij probeerde de agent keer op keer de wereld ervan te overtuigen dat een kat de baas was van de grootste misdaadorganisatie ter wereld, met alle gevolgen vandien. Iedereen lachte hem uit en achter zijn rug maakten ze massa's parodieën over hem, waaronder een film met een witte Perzische kat in de hoofdrol... Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Humor